Shadow the Hedgehog: Path of Destruction
by Zac and Artemis
Summary: Shadow has saved the world twice now, but, now that the purpose he was created for has been fulfiled, what should he do?Shaodw searches for the ultimate opponent!Who is powerful enough to defeat this Phycologically unstable Hedgehog...before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I didn't want to lose this idea, and since I can't work on this story due to having 3 other unfinished stories, I'm placing this little tidbit up so I don't forget everything I'm thinking of…and I guess it's a teaser right now. The point is, don't expect any more chapters for this anytime soon, just put it on alert and you'll know when I start actually working on it! So right now…**

**ENJOY!!!**

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS OF THE ENDING TO "SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG" SO DO NOT READ THIS UNDER ANY CIRCIMSTANCES IF YOU WISH TO HAVE THE FULL SATISFACTION OF COMPLETING THE GAME ON YOUR OWN! SKIP TO AFTER THE PROLOUGE IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THE SPOILER! THANK YOU.**

**

* * *

**

_Shadow stood on the large, black meteor, overlooking the city. The black mist had completely covered the city and was spreading farther than he could see. A strong wind blew through the quills protruding from the back of his head. Shadow, who was glowing a strong gold color, jumped into the air, then dashed down and under the comet. He placed his hands on the bottom of the comet and used a large pertion of his remaining energy._

_"It's time to put the past, behind me." Shadow started glowing even bright, "Chaos...CONTROL!" There was a bright flash as the whole comet vanished in a quick, bright flash._

_The comet re-appeared in outer space above Earth. The Space Colony Arc's super laser began charging, aimed directly at the comet. After a few seconds of charging, a large, green, blast of energy lanced out of the Arc, and collided with the comet, destroying it completley. Many cheered at the sight of the comet's destuction as the black mist dissapated. The planet was once again saved by Shadow the Hedgehog. Everyone rejoiced as the planet was peaceful once again._

_

* * *

_

_Shadow stood on the bridge of the Arc, overlooking the planet Earth. He held a faded picture of Maria and Dr. Gerald. He looked down at the picture for a moment, and thought about his cursed past._

_"Goodbye forever...Shadow the Hedgehog."_

_Shadow truned and began to walk away from the window. As he walked, he tossed the photo away...and didn't turn back._

_

* * *

_

3 months later...

_FLASH  
"He will be the ULTIMATE life form!"  
FLASH  
"Take him down!"  
"MARIA!"  
BANG!  
FLASH  
"Who do you think you are, commiting crimes and looking like me!?"  
"I am Shadow the Hedgehog! The Ultimate life form!"  
FLASH  
"You're not even good enough to be my fake!"  
"What'd you say!?"  
FLASH  
"I've gatta say, using Chaos Control with a fake emerald was pretty amazing."  
FLASH  
"CHAOS CONTROL!"  
FLASH  
"Maria..."  
FLASH_

They tried to destroy me, yet I saved them, even after killing the one I cared for..."

_FLASH  
"GO! Gather all seven Chaos Emeralds, so we may put the humans in their place!"  
FLASH  
"Wh-what! I can't move!  
"Do you feel that? I have complete control over your body, for my blood runs through your veins!"  
"What!"  
FLASH  
"I'ts time to put the past, behind me! CHAOS...CONTROL!"  
FLASH_

"After attempting to destroy me once again, I saved them once more. I recovered the memories of my dark past, then threw them away, along with my purpose of creation. Now, all I have left...is power."

* * *

**SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG:PATH OF DESTRUCTION**

**

* * *

**

**Well, there you have it! I know it was only a flashback chapter, but, once I actually start working on it, I promise it will get better! So, be on the look-out for the next chapter: "The Search Begins!"**


	2. Step 1, Emerald One

**YAY! CHAPTER 2 IS FINALLY HERE! I will now working on this story every-so-often, so, expect chapters every 2 weeks or so. *in voice of ce Ventura* Alrighty then!…TO THE CHAPTER!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: Step 1-Emerald One

* * *

Shadow stood on the roof of one of the many large buildings of the city. He overlooked one of the art museums, which was his target. To start his "plan," he first needed to get a certain green emerald that was held inside the walls of the museum. Fortunately, the security was very low, and he could slip in, get the emerald, slip out, and no one would know it was gone until hours later, he would never be suspected. Shadow smirked as he took a few steps back away from the edge. He crouched to a starting position for a quick burst of speed. He kicked off at high speeds torward the edge of the buiding, then, launched himself away from the building, heading straight for the museum roof with wind whiping through his quills. Just before hitting the roof, he used the jets in the bottom of his boots to lessen the impact, and he landed, without a sound, on the roof.

Shadow quietly walked over to a vent on the roof then carefuly removed the grate on it and slipped inside the vent. He took each step carefuly, so as not to make a noise, until he came to another grate in the floor. Shadow peered through the floor grate and saw just what he was looking for: A large green emerald. Shadow quietly removed this grate as well, then gently dropped to the ground next to the case holding the green emerald. Shadow examined the case closely, looking for any sign of trap or alarm. Obviousely, there was an alarm attatched, but he was pretty sure there was no trap.

Shadow leaned closer to the case, trying to figure out what to do about the possible alarms, until he realized something, "Why am even trying to think about this?" Shadow thought out loud.

Shadow then balled his hand into a fist, and punched the glass, shattering it into a million peices. An alarm instatly went off, so Shadow grabbed the emerald, just as voices started yelling in surprise. Shadow turned around and saw shadows coming around the corner and smiled before dissapearing in a suddenly, short flash. Three guards turned the corner to see the shattered glass, and a missing emerald.

"Oh no! The emerald's gone!" shouted one of the guards.

"What should we do!?" shouted another.

"...uh, how about we go look for the guy that stole it?" answered the third.

"Good idea!" responded the other two before splitting up and running about the museum.

* * *

Mean while, the alarm at the museum activated another alarm, awaking a sleeping yellow fox.

"Huh? What!?" yelled the fox in a high-pitched voice as he examined the small screen in front of him, "An emerald!" the fox then pressed a button and yelled, "Guys! An emerald was just stolen from the nearby museum!"

After saying this, a sudden "swishing" noise was heard from behind him. The fox turned around to see a blue hedgehog standing there, a smirk on his face, "Finally! Time for some fun!"

* * *

Shadow quietly walked down one of the many sidewalks in the city, tossing his new prize in his hand without paying attention. A police car flew by at high speeds, causing him to stop and tense-up for a moment, but it gave him no notice, so he continued on his way. After a while, another police car came by, this time, veering onto the sidewalk directly in front of him, a cop jumping out.

"FREEZE!" yelled the cop, "You are under suspicion of stealing a..."

"Now why do you suspect me of stealing?" Shadow said sarcasticly, cutting the cop off.

The cop didn't know how to respond, "Uhh...um..." then he noticed the green emerald that Shadow was clearly holding the in front of him, "Because you are holding the stoln emerald right now!"

"Okay, so what are you ganna do about it?"

The cop reached for his radio to call for back-up, until the mic suddenly exlpoded in his face. He just stood there, shocked, as Shadow leisurely walked away, sirkin at the weaknes of the so-called, "Dominant Species."

* * *

After about an hour later, Shadow had reached his "home." His, "home," was just an abandoned weapons factory, stocked with some relatively old weapons (to Shadow's joy), and furnished with a sterio, radio, couch, and police radio. A few boxes were scattered here and there, and even a large table in the center of the entrance room, "I need a better place." muttereed Shadow as he set the emerald down on the table, then hopped on to the couch. Shadow reached over to the police radio and turned it on, to see if there was any sign of another Chaos Emerald. Chaos Emeralds: Large gems that hold vast amounts of power that could be used to destroy cities, or save planets...or mabey both at the same time if one really tried.

Nothing but talk of car chases or robberies, on the police radio, how about the regular radio? Shadow switched the normal radio on and...static. Shadow ears twitched in annoyance, "Mabey I should get Rouge to get me some of her gems so I could buy A BETTER PLACE!" Shadow then involuntarily pulled a pistol out from under the coushion and shot the radio five times. Shadow starred at the smoking remains of the radio, "What the hell was that for?" Shadow asked himself, "Agh! Why am I talking to myself!?" Shadow stood to his feet and threw the pistol at the wall. The moment the pistol hit the wall, a shot fired from it and collided with the green Chaos Emerald, sending it out the broken window, "Damnit!" yelled Shadow as he ran out the door to get it.

Shadow slammed open the doors and picked up the Chaos Emerald, then noticed that everything was bathed in an uncany light. He looked up to see multiple G.U.N soldiers and armored cars, and about fifty guns pointed at him.

"Shadow the Hedgehog!" called a voice over a megaphone, "You are now under the command of G.U.N, and should you attenpt to run, we WILL use force!"

Shadow stood with his arms crossed and a seriouse look, "Now do you really expect me to believe that you would actually try to _kill _me!? HA!" after finishing, a wave of clicking noises was heard as each soldier loaded their guns. Shadow's ears folded back in shock and slight annoyance, even a hint of fear, "Aww shit."

Shadow dove back into the factory, bullets flying by his body as he rolled onto his feet and slammed the door closed. Bullets showered through the indows and through holes in the door as Shaodw took cover behind the couch, grabbing two pistols out from under the couch then loading them. Suddenly, the rain of lead ended, and there was no noise, so, Shadow peered over the couch. Nothing. Shadow stood and walked to the door slowly. Suddenly, the door was kicked open as four soldiers ran in and unleashed fire. Shadow dove back and landed on the table, the momentum tipping it sideways so that it acted as a sheild, _"I'll just use Chaos Control to...GODDAMNIT I DROPPED THE EMERALD!"_

The emerald lay at the feet of the soldiers, but luckily, they didn't notice it while they tried to turn Shadow into cheese, _"Well, time for a little fun." _Thought Shadow as he prepared to run. Shadow bolted out from the right side of the table, the soldiers shooting just behing him as he moved too fast, then, he jumped and pitched one of the pistols st one of the soldiers, the mometum causing him to spin, then did the same with the other at another soldier, both were knocked unconceouse. Two down, two to go.

Shaodw hit the ground and imediately began speeding at the nearest wall in the form of a deadly, spinning ball. He left behind a small blurr as he seemed to suddenly dissapear, confuzing the two soldiers, until one was tackled to the ground by Shadow, who fell from a platform above them. Before the last soldier knew what happened, he felt the barrel of a gun under his chin, and Shadows gaze starring straitght into his own, "Now, run out that door and scream in terror so I don't have to shoot someone to _make _you do it." Shadow said calmly.

The soldier nodded quickly as he turned and ran out the door, tripping and dropping his gun. Shadow smirked, "Now, to make use of what seemed like a large wast of money at first." Shadow said as he picked up the green emerald and walked over to a loose tile on the floor. He removed the tile, revealing a deep hole, then jumped into it. As he hit the floor, lights turned on above him, revealing a small, garage-like, room, stocked with a multitude of weaponry, and a Harley Davidson mortorcylce. Shadow walked over to the bike and placed the Chaos Emerald in a small slot. Shadow had "asked" Tails to modify the bike so that it could be supercharged with a chaos Emerald, and, Shadow had no idea how, but Tails did it, and now it's time to put it to the test.

Shadow hopped on to the bike, started it, and kicked-off, heading to a small light at the end of a tunnel. After exiting the tunnel, the bike flew through the air for a few seconds, before hitting the ground at full speed. Not a moment later, cop cars and G.U.N cars were in hot persuit. Shadow merely smirked.

"Good luck keeping-up!" Shadow yelled as he fliped a small panel and pressed the red button under it. Immediatley after, ther bike flew-off at unimaginable speeds, leaving everything in the dust.

As all of the cars and copters stopped, a cop stuck his head out of the window and simply said, "Holy shit..."

* * *

**Again, sorry for the wait!**

**I bet some of you are thinking, "I thought G.U.N had finally left Shadow alone?" Well, the answer to why they are after him again will be revealed in the next chapter!...or the one after that, it depends on...stuff...anyway, hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!**

**Cy**


	3. Step Two, Comondeer an Arena

**Okay! Sorry for the wait, guys! But, here it is! Chapter 2! So, with-out further…nevermind…**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2: Step Two, Comondeer an Arena

* * *

Shadow continued to ride at speeds of over...well, let's just say, if he crashed, it would end badly. So, at such fast speeds, the police and G.U.N. were no problem, he had left them all way behind.

"This is way too easy." laughed Shadow as he entered the highway. After a few minutes, Shadow began to notice that there were no cars on the highway, "Well this is odd..." then he saw why, "Oh come on! A _TANK!?"_

Just up ahead, a tank blocked the whole entire highway path, but the barrel was pointed to the side, which was a good thing. Shadow didn't slow down at all as he sped closer the the tank. There was another roadway off to the right and below this one, so he would just jump off this one and take that one. A soldier opened the hatch on the top of the tank, then yelled something into the cockpit below after seeing Shadow. The soldier smiled as the barrel of the tank quickly turned itself to Shadow.

"Okay, they wouldn't shoot at me...right?" asked Shadow to himself, _'I hate asking questions, especially to mysefl, it meakes me feel weak, and a little mental.' _Then the soldier pointed at Shadow and yelled something. Shadow was too far away to hear what he said, but he was sure he knew, _'What's worse about asking questions is that I seem to always get the bad end lately.'_

Shadow grabbed the Chaos Emerald out of the socket, then hopped to hes feet on the bike, with his hands still on the handle. At the last moment, he jumped off the bike, with a little help from the rocket boots, as the tank fired at the bike. The soldier watched, satisfied, as the bike, along with a small chunck of the highway, was destroyed.

"Alright! Let's go!" shouted the soldier into the cockpit. Just as he was bending down to enter the cockpit, a pair of red a white boots landed in front of him, "Oh shit..."

* * *

_One minute later..._

"Waaa! OOF!" the third, and final, G.U.N. soldier landed on the street after being thrown out of the tank.

"I think you owe me for the bike." mocked Shadow as he entered the tank and closed the hatch.

The three soldiers watched as the tank drove away, and as their careers as soldiers dissapeared.

"Well, this will make things a lot easier." said Shadow as he exited the highway in the tank...and ran over a empty car, "Woops."

* * *

Shadow sat with his legs resting on the control panel for the tank, asleep. He was going on a straight path to the stadium, so, he figured that he would just let the tank drive itself while he took a rest. He had destroyed a few lamp posts, crushed a couple cars, and smashed a hotdog stand. All the while, he was asleep.

Shadow was enjoying the time of "peace and quiet" until the tank suddenly jolted and stopped completely., "What the...?" mumbled Shadow drearily as he looked around. after a second, he heard footsteps on the roof of the tank, then he watched as the hatch to the tank was ripped off, and the last person he wanted to see looked down at him.

"Alright, get out of the tank beofre I...Shadow?"

_'Knuckles...why Knuckles!?' _"Yeah?" responded Shadow, annoyed.

"Why are you destroying the city in a tank!?" shouted Knuckles angrily.

Shadow rolled his eyes, _'I don't have time for this.' _Shadow pulled out the Chaos Emerald and tossed it into the air, "Chaos..."

Knuckles realized what he was doing, and reached down to try to stop him, "No, wait! Don't...!"

"Control!" Shadow dissapeared in a bright flash of light as he grabbed the Chaos Emerald, and Knuckles fell face firest into the cockpit of the tank.

"Damnit!" shouted Knuckles as he stood to his feet and climbed out of the tank.

"Now Knuckles," laughed a voice from behind him, "I know you like to break things, but, deastroying the city in a tank? C'mon! That's a little much!"

Knuckles groaned, "You are enjoying this, aren't you Sonic."

The blue hedgehog gave a wide grin, "You bet."

"Well you'll be happy to know that the only other person that is just as annoying as you is the one that did all of this." said Knuckles as he turned to face Sonic.

Sonic seemed to become confuzed by that, "Uh, and who would that be?"

Knuckles pointed to the stadium behind Sonic, so, Sonic turned around and saw Shadow entering the front gate. Sonic seemed to get excited, "Alright! this is going to be fun!" then dased off to the stadium after Shadow.

Knuckles watched him go, shaking his head, "Why is always the fast ones?" then hopped to the ground to chase after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret underground facility, multiple people stood around a large tank in the center of the room. Each one was called there by an anonomouse caller. All that they knew was that they were there to see a new creation.

"Gentlemen," called a voice over an intercomm, "All of you here know about the incident with the Black Hedgehog: Shadow." each of the people there nodded, "I have even dealt with him before, and I knew that, he was a great creation with immnse power, so, I decided to try to recreate him." each of the people there were shocked by what the voice said, "But I failed, so, I have decided to do what what the people that first created him did, and use the blood of Black Doom to create a new, 'Ultimate Life form.'"

Each of the people there watched as a small vial of black liquid raised put of a panel in the ground, then was attatched to a tube that lead to the tank. As the liquid exited the vial, and entered the tank, spreading into smaller tubes that lead to something that was floating in the water. The "thing" in the tank was blury and no one could tell what it was.

"if you don't mind me asking," said one of the people in the room, clearing his throat, "what exactly are we looking at?"

Unkown to the people, there was another person in a separate room, watching them from a camera, that was smiling widely, "What is it, you ask? Well, let me tell you..."

After the entire vial was emptied into the "thing" into the tank, the tubes inside the tank retracted into panels in the top of the tank. Then, yet another panel opened in the top of the tank, and some kind of emerald came out and slowly floated down in to the cnter of the tank, directly in front of the "thing."

"It is the _new _Ultimate Life Form."

Then, something grabbed the Emerald in the tank. An instant later, a dark purple surge of energy circled the tube before it exploded, the liquid inside splashing everywhere, along with bits of glass. Each of the people in the room ducked under the tables they sat at. Each one slowly peeked over the top of the tables and saw what happened. Now, standing in the place of tank, was a creature. It was on it's knees and holding the softly glowing red Emerald. It seemed to have fur that was a dark purple in color and it wore a skin-tight black jumpsuite with purple stripes along the arms and legs. It had quills protruding from the back of it's head that hung around it's shoulders. There were gold rings around it's wrists anf ankles, and some kind of colar around it's neck. There was a purple stripe on the side of each quill.

It slowly stood to it's feet and looked up, revealing amethyst colored eyes, "Good morning," came the voice from the intercom, "Maria."

With that, the creature's eyes glowed brightly as it yelled, holding the Emerald above it's head as the Emerald began to glow as well. A surge of pruple energy circled from the emerald to the glround around the creature before it dissapeared in a bright flash, leaving all of the people in the room utterly stunned and shocked.

"So," said the voice on the intercom calmly, "Since we seem to be having problems with Shaodw again, what do you say about buying my services?"

* * *

Shadow waited in the center of the large baseball staduim. The whole stadium was surrounded by police, military, and G.U.N. troops, but none of them entered, because Shadow had made a speech on the stadium intercom.

"If more than one person enters at a time, I will cause more problems, because my reason for doing all of this is to find someone worthy enough to fight me. So, once I am either defeated, or satisfied, I will repay all of the damage and trouble I have caused."

Fortunately, the troops agreed, and Shadow had so far defeated many humans, Knuckles, and a few robots, with ease. He had refused to fight Sonic, but wouldn't say why, which greatly annoyed the blue hedgehog. Shadow was now awaiting the next challenger, which, according to the G.U.N. troops, would actually be, a challange.

A human entered the stadium calmly. He wore a green cloak with a hood over his head, and carried a sword on his back.

_'Hmm, a sword, eh? This will interesting to say the least.' _Thought Shadow as he examined the newcomer, "Are you the one that I was told would be a challenge?"

The newcomer nodded.

"Alright, then shall we begin?"

The newcomer removed his hood, revealing black hair that came down to his neck, "Just one more thing before we begin."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?" The newcomer said nothing, he just pointed up to the sky. Shadow looked up to see what he was pointing at, but saw nothing. After a few seconds, he could see somehting falling. It seemed to be some shade of green, and it glistened in the sun. As the distance between the object and Shadow lessened, Shadow realized what it was, "No way..."

* * *

**Okay, I just want to say that the "Newcomer" and the object that is quickly approaching does not belong to me, but one of my Friends, Esgaloth. Oh, and, Esgaloth, I did get you r appearance correct, right? If I didn't, please tell me, and I'll fix it. I am going to have fun writing the next chapter...**

**Till next Time!  
Cy**


End file.
